A Different Journey to Paradise
by Winter Hunter's Rose
Summary: What happens when the boys meet four female wolves when running through a forest away from the humans that hunt them? Read and find out. Oc pairings for all guys. I don't really know what else to say, I just hope you read, give it a chance, and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Alright, I am starting a WR story. Yes I know I have a million YYH stories. But no worries they will be finished. I'm just taking a detour at the time. Just to write an idea that I have and that I was thinking of. So I'm finally getting around to writing a WR story. Please let me know what you think and review.

I do NOT own the characters of Wolf's Rain. If I did I woulnd't have used Blue and Cheza, Hubb and Cher would have stayed married, and none of them would have died in the end. I hated that. It was so sad and I have to admit I cried during all of those episodes. But I do own my own characters that I have created for this story. If you want to use them, ask. Thanks! Enjoy the story!

* * *

_We were running once again. It seemed that that was really all we did now a days. Running from the humans and nobles who thought for over 200 years that our kind was extinct with only a few knowing that we actually still survived. _

_We survived by chance for this long. And only by giving in to our stubbornness to take the shape of those that hunt us when among them. We have to hide who we are on the streets of towns. It's either that or be killed. But lately I don't think it matters. They have been finding us and chasing us to kill us. And that's why we are running once again._

_They found us last night, and since we have managed to run to the forest. The forest is huge, and it's not exactly the brightest place either. We were lucky that is was such a place. It would be easy to lose the humans in here, but the sound of their guns still sounded behind us._

_It was Porky that stopped first; his noise sniffing in the air. Then the Runt stopped to see what he was looking at. Kiba didn't seem to notice the two stop, and so I did to yell back to them._

_I stood as speechless as them and just watched them come. Four females were running through the forest behind us, now coming up beside us. Each ran as if their life depended on it. Dodging trees and jumping over branches and roots. Their feet and eyes seemed to be use to the forest. More use to it then we were._

_"Run!" Was the single, feathered word uttered as the last female who was holding something, passed Hige. And that word brought us all back to reality. The gunshots were sounding closer. We ran. With them mixed in between the four of us._

_We stopped as a group in a cave behind a waterfall that the girls pointed out. It was the first time any of use had seen more than one female wandering alone together. It made us all stop and question. Why were there four girls traveling alone?_

**Hige was the first to wake of the four boys the next morning. It was, of course, to the scent of meat. He turned his head and saw the female that had been at the end of the group towards the back of the cave talking to something else.**

**He slowly walked over there and watched her for a few seconds. Yes, the scent of food came from here. "What are you doing?"**

**She jumped and turned to face him so that he could see what was in front of her. It was a small boy who seemed to be munching on some meat. His big eyes now watching Hige. "I'm feeding him. You got a problem with that?"**

"**No," Hige told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Got anymore for the rest of us, though?"**

**She studied him with her calculating blue eyes before sighing and turning back to the boy and asking him softly as she pointed to something behind him, "Kagi, hand me that please."**

**The boy nodded and turned. He handed her what looked like a leg of a deer or something. Hige licked his lips. She turned back to him and handed it in turn to Hige, "Here. Don't eat it all though. Save some for your friends."**

**Hige took the meat with a nod and went to sit where he had before. He ate some of the meat and then set it aside. He laid back and looked to where the female who had given him the food was. He saw her now laying with the child, sleeping.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I'm updating. Yeah, it's a quick update, but whatever. Just please review so that I know how I'm doing and if you even like the story. Once again, I don't own Wolf's Rain! Enjoy, and thanks for Reading!

* * *

**"C'mon, Tsume! You have to eat too." Toboe kept telling the older, grey male.**

**"I will not eat that, you don't know if they poisoned it."**

**"The rest of us seem to be fine." Hige told him with a shrug. "C'mon Runt. Leave him alone. There's more for us if he won't eat it."**

**"But Hige." Toboe whined.**

**"He's right. Just leave him be." Kiba told the younger wolf as he sat next to Hige against the wall. He looked to the dark haired, and tanned female sitting across the way, and asked, "Who are you four?"**

**"Wolves like yourself." She answered him calmly before turning to the skinny blond who now sat next to her with the kid in her lap and smiling. **

**"Yuki, did you feed all our food to that runt again?" a voice growled from the back of the cave. It came from a female that had light grey hair and hazel green eyes.**

**Yuki looked to the girl coolly, "No, Mouhi. There's still some over there."**

**"Look Mouhi! Here it is." A cherry young voice told the girl as they came out with another leg of meat that had been bitten into.**

**Mouhi took the leg from the younger girl with bright red hair and green eyes. "Yeah, but look: a quarter is already gone."**

**"It was my portion. Don't get your fur matted." Yuki told her sharply.**

**"It's not even your pup is it?" Kiba asked calmly.**

**"No, it's not hers." The dark haired girl answered with a sigh.**

**"No, but she sure does act like it is. Stupid thing. We should have left it." Mouhi complained.**

**"Oh shut it, Mouhi. It's not your portion that I feed him. But if you want I can start doing that." Yuki snapped at the girl, her blue eyes hard.**

**"Mouhi, it's not a big deal. It's okay. It was Yuki's food she gave him." The younger girl told Mouhi as she rested a gentle hand on her arm.**

**"It's still our food, Chou! And she'll kill herself in the process! She's already weak and could hardly keep up last night."**

**Yuki set the boy on the floor and stood walking towards Mouhi. "What was that, Mouhi? I'm weak." She laughed lightly. "Right, that sounds accurate. So, you wanna put your pride where your mouth is?"**

**"Yuki, stop. This isn't worth it." The dark haired girl told her softly.**

**"Oh, but her telling me that I can't do anything is worth it? Whose side are you on Kiai?" Yuki turned and asked her.**

**"I'm on neither side."**

**"You guys. Stop. C'mon, we were fine yesterday. We'll find another area." Chou said trying to stop the fighting.**

**"Where, Chou? We searched for months for that place, and then these guys just come blundering through with humans on their tail with no thought of anyone else!" Mouhi exclaimed.**

**"That wasn't our fault! We didn't know others were in the area. And they were chasing us not you." Tsume told the girl.**

**"Yes, but they came through our territory. It would have only been a few minutes before they found us and shot us all."**

**"So you ran like cowards." Tsume told her.**

**"Not like you boys weren't running!" Mouhi retorted back.**

**"Tsume, stop it. Just have some food. This isn't our business." Toboe told the male quietly.**

**"Mouhi, it wasn't their fault." Chou told Mouhi at the same time Toboe told Tsume.**

**Hige chuckled, "I think you found a match Runt."**

**"I'm not a runt." Toboe told him quickly.**

**Kiai sighed and ran a hand through her black hair, "Mouhi, just eat and stop picking fights. Its Yuki's business what she does with her food. You and Chou can split my share."**

**"What and have you weak too? No, we need three of us who can fight. Eat your own share, Kiai." Mouhi grumbled before walking over to where the other two girls were and sitting with the meat. Soon Chou came over close to her and the two split the meat into thirds. They gave one of them to Kiai and ate the other two.**

**The cave was silent for a while before Kiba spoke up, "So what are you four doing alone?"**

**"What do you mean 'alone'? You think we need males with us." Mouhi spat.**

**"It would be the smart thing to have a few besides that pup." Tsume growled.**

**"That pup isn't part of the pack." Mouhi stated.**

**"Yes, he is Mouhi!" Yuki exclaimed.**

**"By your mind only." Mouhi mumbled. Yuki just sighed and brushed the boy's hair out of his face.**

**"Isn't it dangerous for you four to be alone?" Hige asked.**

**Kiai shrugged, "Yeah, it probably is, but we get by well enough."**

**"Maybe we should join groups!" Toboe suggested happily.**

**"Hmph. We don't need females slowing us down." Tsume told him grumpily.**

**"We don't need any males. We can take care of ourselves." responded Mouhi stubbornly.**

**Kiai sighed, "It might be a good idea for the time being."**

**"I'd say I have to agree." Kiba answered her. She smiled at him briefly and he returned it.**

**"Really? There will be more wolves in the pack?" Chou asked excitedly.**

**Yuki laughed, "Yes, it seems like it." Hige watched her, she seemed relaxed once again. And with that boy in her lap, it really was quite a picture.**

**"That just means there will be more mouths to feed." Mouhi grumbled loudly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, once again, No ownership to Wolf's Rain. None or the character. Do own my own 5 though. And I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I really wanted it up a lot sooner. A lot just came up. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But please Review and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**They were on the move once again. They had to find another shelter that they would be able to stay in. The other one the girls had had, they had only been in for a couple weeks. And the cave behind the waterfall would not be a suitable place for a place to stay.**

**Sot he four were moving. Kiba and Kiai in the front, leading the group through the forest by Kiba's 'instincts' and Kiai's sense of direction. Then came Mouhi and Tsume, neither were talking, but when they did all they did was argue. Behind them was Chou and Toboe. They seemed to have become good friends. Laughing and helping each other along the way. And bringing up the rear was Yuki with Kagi in her arms. Hige had basically volunteered himself to make sure she didn't get too far behind and to help her out.**

**He began to understand what the Mouhi female had meant earlier that morning by calling Yuki weak. He hadn't noticed it the night before, and then they hadn't traveled so long or as far. But as the day wore on Yuki seemed to slow and drop farther behind, her breathing becoming heavier. She wasn't really out of shape, just really skinny.**

**"Hey, guys! I think we need to stop for a rest." Hige called to the others.**

**"Suck-it up Pork! We aren't gonna get anywhere with all these rests you want to take." Tsume yelled back at him.**

**Kiai stopped and looked back. She looked to Yuki first; she did look like she needed to stop again. She then looked to Chou and Toboe; the stop wouldn't hurt those two either. She nodded, "Alright, we'll take a short rest."**

**The others nodded and all gathered in the general area; Yuki and Hige being the last to reach the area.**

**After a while Mouhi stood and looked to the sky, "We should get going again." Kiai nodded in agreement. If they wanted to get anywhere safe for the night they had to keep moving.**

**Hige looked to Yuki concerned, "Can't we rest a little longer?"**

**"Not until we find someplace safe." Kiai told him.**

**"Yeah, you don't want to be eaten by a bear." Tsume told him with a smirk.**

**"Bear?" Toboe asked with a shiver.**

**"Yeah, the come out to at those that don't keep up." Mouhi added to the story.**

**"Oh, please, Mouhi. Don't say such things." Chou whined.**

**Yuki laughed and stood; Kagi still in her arms. "Then let's get moving if you don't want to become bear chow."**

**And so once again they were on the move. But it wasn't long until Yuki was breathing heavily again. She just didn't have the energy or stamina she had in the beginning of this whole thing.**

**Hige looked to her and took Kagi from her arms, "Let me take him for a little while."**

**Yuki just looked at him confused, hardly anyone else dared to touch the kid, and she had known this male less then a day? But she was too out of breath to argue about it. And she knew there were still quite a few ways to go.**

**"The two of them are worse then the Runt and his new friend." Tsume grumbled.**

**"I know. She feeds all her food to that thing she carries." Mouhi mumbled.**

**"It seems useless. She'll die and then the pup will at this rate."**

**"That's why we were planning on staying at one place for a while. So he can walk on his own two feet and feed himself." Mouhi growled in reply.**

**"Where are you guys headed anyway?' Kiai asked Kiba as they walked. She stopped and looked back behind them to the others and the way they had come.**

**Kiba stopped a little in front of the soot black wolf, "To Paradise."**

**Kiai whipped her head around her pale eyes boring into his own gold ones searching for answers, "Does such a place even exist?"**

**"I don't know." Kiba replied truthfully with a sigh, "But I'm still going to try and find it."**

**Kiai nodded before looking up at the darkening sky. "We should rally find shlter for the night. It's safer then."**

**"Can your pack make it to a safe place?"**

**She turned her blue eyes to him, ablaze with pride. "Yes, we can all make it there." She hissed before trotting back to Mouhi and Tsume. "Mouhi, I'm gonna go with that white brute up there and scout ahead for a place suitable for the night. You keep the others going."**

**"Fine, if I have to, but all I got to say is Yuki better get moving faster." Mouhi complained before turning around and waving to Chou, "C'mon Chou. Yuki let's get a move on."**

**Kiai smiled, "I knew I could count on you,' She told the other female before walking back to where Kiba stood, "Alright, let's go." She told him quickly before running off into the trees.**

**Chou and Toboe soon caught up with Tsume and Mouhi, but Yuki and Hige stayed in the rear. Yuki had picked up her pace a little, even though how much Hige complained about the pace change. She just laughed and took Kagi back from him, she was use to this more or less.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that this is so late. I really was hoping to have updated this story alot sooner, but as you can see i haven't updated a lot recently. But here's the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and how I am doing. And sorry again for the long wait, but i don't own Wolf's Rain! Thanks!

* * *

**Soon Kiba was seen waiting at the top of a hill crest for the pack that was coming. He stood still watching the six others coming, and looked into the forest behind them; watching, waiting for any attack. He still wondered where these females had come from, but he wouldn't ask. It was nice to have the company again, and it didn't seem to bother any of the others besides Tsume, but even he seemed to be coming around.**

**"Find a place or are we traveling through the night? Cause Porky might complain if that's the case and his whining is getting worse than the Kids." Tsume complained as he and Mouhi came up to Kiba.**

**"There's a glade up ahead," Kiba told the older grey wolf. It had seemed as if Hige had been getting close to that Yuki female. It was his business after all if he wanted to protect another female again, but Kiba was just worried that he would se the horrible pain and desperation the male went through after losing Blue.**

**"Where's Kiai?" Mouhi demanded after instantly not seeing the dark female anywhere near the light male or the hill.**

**"She stayed back in the glade." **

**"Hmph. So much help you all are." Mouhi snorted before trotting off the hill continuing in the same direction she had been going. She left off a short howl and it was soon answered by a few short yaps. Then Tsume and Kiba found a displeased Mouhi walking past them again and back done the hill towards the others.**

**"I say we get on our way separate from them soon. They are affecting Hige and Toboe," Tsume told Kiba. "Porkchops in love again, and the Kids finding and making a new friend. We don't leave soon and we won't be able to ever."**

**"I don't see a problem with having the girls among us. And they seem to need more help then they let on." Kiba responded. **

**"It's more trouble then we need." Tsume snorted. "They state they can take care of themselves and don't need us. Let's let them prove themselves right then."**

**"But isn't that the opinion of one of them? They have lasted this long, but what hurts to travel a little with them. They could need out help more than they'll admit." Kiba then turned and grinned at Tsume. "And can you honestly say you don't enjoy having females around?"**

**Tsume rolled his shoulders, and grumbled something under his breath before walking down the hill as the Toboe and Chou reached the top.**

**"Kiba-san, is Tsume-san mad that we are slowing you down?"**

**Kiba looked to the young red wolf, "No Chou, it's not your fault. He's just not interested in change very much. Give him time, he'll come around."**

**Toeboe nodded in agreement, "Yeah, don't worry. He didn't like me in the beginning or really any of us."**

**"Get your hands off of her Chubby." Mouhi growled as she came up to Yuki and Hige. Both tan wolves looked at her confused. "You heard me. Step away from her." She snapped her jaws at him and so Hige quickly jumped out of the way of her sharp white teeth. Yuki stopped moving and looked at Mouhi with even more confusement. She shook her head lightly at Hige as she say his fur start to bristle. A fight was the last thing either pack needed.**

**"Mouhi, what's wrong? He was just helping me along. Nothing else."**

**"And slowing down the rest of the group as he does so." The hotheaded female retorted.**

**"I'm slowing down the group because I can see that she needs a rest and can't keep up?!" Hige snarled. "Maybe if you traveled at a slower pace, she could keep up."**

**"Is it really any of your concern? She's not f you pack or anything else to you." Mouhi responded coldly.**

**It was then that Yuki stepped between the two. It was ridicules that they could act so childish. "Mouhi, he's only being kind. Leave him be." She then turned to Hige and handed Kagi over to him, "Go ahead and catch up with the others. I'll be fine. Just take him with you please."**

**Hige looked back and forth between the two females. He took Kagi from Yuki while glaring at Mouhi. He then looked back at Yuki's pleading blue eyes once before sighing and leaving the two females to catch up with Kiba and the others.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Wolf's Rain, buit do this story line I am creating and my 5 characters. THe fifth chapeter is out. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I'll have 6 out soon. Please review! Thanks!_**

* * *

The glade the two opposite colored wolves had found was sufficient for the eight of them… at least for a night. Once Hige and Kiba had joined the first four wolves, the talk of food started. Who was to hunt, where, and for what.**

**"This is why we should just have stuck to our own packs. We can't feed this many!" Tsume stated.**

**Kiai looked to Kiba, her light eyespained by the reality. Food was hard enough to come by for four wolves, now eight? "He's right. it might no be possible."**

**"But we will get food right?" Toeboe asked curiously.**

**"Yes, runt." Tsume told him in a voice that stated he should stay out of it.**

**"Tsume, why don't you, I, and Hige go search for food." Kiba suggested. They were the males, shouldn't they show they could take care of the others?**

**"Porky will eat it all." A voice grumbled from behind the others. "So leave him and I'll go."**

**"A Female?" Tsume snorted.**

**"Yeah, got a problem? Males aren't the only ones who know who to hunt." Mouhi retorted back.**

**"Where's Yuki?" Hige asked worried, as he got to his feet searching behind the group for the other female. And as he got up, so did the pup that Chou had been keeping busy. Little Kagi let of a bark before bounding away from where Mouhi had come from.**

**"Kagi!!" Chou shouted as she stood ready to leap after him. **

**"Leave him, Chou. He'll be fine." Mouhi growled at her. "If we are going to hunt, let's go now." She told the others before walking through the group and out the other side of the glade. Tsume just rolled his shoulders before following the red female.**

**Kiba looked to Kiai, then Hige, "We will be back." His gold eyes telling the other male that he was to watch the pack, and to that Hige just nodded before his eyes pricked forward and his tail lifted in a wag at the short nips and light laughter that floated over the hill that stood at the opening of the glade.**

**As Kiba left and Yuki came into sight, Kagi trotting at her heels, Kiai stood. "I'm going with them. The more of us, the easier to catch bigger prey if we find it." Then she herself trotted off after the other three wolves. **

**Hige had hardly heard the dark female as he just watched Yuki with the young pup. She was a natural with him, how was she not his mother? But if she was his mother, where was her mate? Where was any of these females mates, or pack?**

"**Hige? Hige? Hige!" Toeboe shouted at the bigger tan wolf.**

**Hige shook his head and looked at the young wolves, "What?"**

"**We are gonna get a drink Hige-san. We just thought you should know where we are." Chou told him gently. "Yuki's here, so your not alone. We were always told to stay together in groups."**

**Hige nodded almost suspiciously at that next thought. "Go ahead, but don't be long or wander too far." He told them and then the two trotted off in a playing matter.**

"**They are good for each other." Yuki stated as she laid down next to the male, Kagi coming to lay in front of them.**

**Hige looked to the light colored female. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, but she wasn't gasping for air. He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "The runt just likes company."**

**Yuki shook her head lightly, "No, it's good for the two of them to have someone their age. Unaffected by much of reality, to talk and play with. Has to give them some comforting feeling better then any of us could give either of them." **

"**What happen to your pack? Why are you four alone?" Hige asked after moments of silence and to end the staring contest. Yuki was the one to look away first, and her gaze swept to the trees around them with a sigh.**

"**Your rustling the branches." Tsume stated.**

"**And your talking is alerting everything to us." Mouhi retorted right back.**

**Kiai turned to face both wolves sharply, "Neither of you are helping. In fact your acting like pups on their first hunt!"**

"**At least we aren't love struck like Porks." Tusme growled in return.**

"**From what I can see, I have to refigure that fact." Kiai responded coolly before turning around.  
"Kiai! That is ridiculus!" Mouhi shouted after the other female. **

"**Is it? You're the two flirting and arguing constantly." **

**Mouhi just shook her head before leaping on to the other females back, biting down into Kiai's shoulder. Kiai left out a soft yap in surprise and pain. Before gritting her teeth and lunching them onto Mouhi's ear. Mouhi growled and let her hold go as she shook her head to make Kiai let her's go. Once free she rolled off onto the ground then back to her feet. The two stood facing each other, both with tails raised, fur raised, and fangs bared.**

"**I'm not flirting with that stingy, over-confident dirt-bag!" Mouhi spit out.**

"**Could have fooled me." Kiai gritted out. And once again Mouhi leapt for Kiai, just this time she was met with fur and fangs that weren't her own. It was flying fur as they bit and scratched at each other. Yelps and barks were heard from each female from pain and anger. But as they separated from each other once again, they found that if they wanted to charge each other and continue there was someone else they had to go threw.**

**Tsume and Kiba had leaped between the two. Kibe closer to Kiai and Tsume near Mouhi. "Move it." Mouhi snarled to Tsume who only brought himself up taller, stretching the scar on his chest.**

"**This isn't helping anything." Kiba told them. "We are supposed to be looking for food. Not fighting each other."**

"**Tell that to her." Mouhi snapped.**

"**You added to the fray and scared more prey away with your yaps then her." Tsume told the red female with a small chuckle that was silenced by the look of those green eyes filled with flames.**

**Kiai sighed and looked away from the other wolves, "C'mon, lets go then." She told them before turning away and returning to their path before. Kiba was right, it was useless to fight, and the way his gold eyes bored into her she felt more ashamed for this fight then any other.**

_Any one got a favorite character?_

_-Rose_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

  


* * *

  


New chapter. Lucky you 2 in one day. Please enjoy and review! THanks!

* * *

_**"We….Our…" **_**Yuki shook her head and looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. **_**"You see… We lived to the south, way south of here. It was a strong pack of twenty-five to thirty wolves. All our parents, besides Chous were higher status wolves; Kiai's the betas, Mouhi's the head hunters, mine the head warriors. So the three of us, or litters, we were in the same social ring; a rung below the Alphas. We were friends as pups, and still kept together as we grew that's why we are still together now.**_

_**"We started traveling west a year or two ago. The humans were starting to invade our area, so we really had no choice. Our old one of the pack started talking. Most thought she was crazy, and she was to an extent. But she talked of the end, of the humans taking over, of the nobles rising to power, of flowers, of lights, of snow and ice… of a place she said would be paradise.**_

_**"The place we… stopped at… was in a way it's own paradise. It was an empty town, the flowers the old one had talked about grew there, humans were no were in sight and the nobles… well they hadn't reached out that far. So we stayed." **_**Yuki stopped and paused there, she glanced at Hige before her gaze was lifted to the sky. **_**"It had the solitude we wished for and so was safe enough for the pack.**_

_**"We lived there for a while, but the flowers died, the humans and nobles came. We were driven into the forest…those of us that made it out of the city. Our pack wasn't one to let our pride just fade like that. They wouldn't just fade into the forest and live like scavengers. So they started raids on the city. Raids for food, water, to kill the humans. For just about anything, but everytime the parties came back with less then went out.**_

_**"The humans… they thought we were parasites. They got tired of gunning us down when we came into their city or lurked at the edge of the forest. So… They lite the forest on fire. It was a race against time and flames once we even realized it was on fire. It was chaos. The smell of burning trees, leaves, flesh, and fur; howls of pain, anger, and fear; Flames dancing all around with fur and leaves, flying dirt kicked up by paws that had to run. **_

_**"Kiai, Mouhi, Chou, and I stuck together. We had been at the den, like many others, when it started. We got out of the forest together, but just kept running. When we stopped it was only because none of us could continue. We had run until our paws were numb as well as our lungs.**_

_**"So we started traveling north. That's where the old one had said it was safe. North to where lights danced across the sky where it was cold, but before the world froze. There it would be paradise." **_**Yuki stopped once again and looked to Kagi who was laying on his back, stomach and feet in the air, sleeping. **_**"I found him a few days later when I had gone hunting laying in soot and dirt. His eyes had just opened maybe a few days ago. NO one else was around. NO foot prints, no scents. He had just been abandoned there. So I brought him back with me instead of food. Even though Mouhi almost ate him anyway. **_

_**"Like us he was the only to survive his litter, but not the only one to survive his pack. He was from our pack too. He was from the Alpha's newest litter."**_** Yuki smiled over at Hige. He cringed and almost visibly shook at seeing the pain in her eyes and written in her face.**

**"I'm sorry." He started, his eyes not leaving hers. " I didn't…"**

**"It's fine. There was no way for you to. But now you know. Our pack was gunned then burned."**

* * *

And now you know the girls past. Let me know what you think!

-Rose

* * *


End file.
